


Fudanshi

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Atobe non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo di uno dei suoi tanti smartphone, adorava troppo leggere fanfiction su lui e Tezuka, sopratutto aveva un debole per le storie i cui lui era il seme.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Atobe adora leggere fanfiction yaoi in cui lui è il seme e Tezuka l'uke  
> Parole: 290  
> Note: .

Atobe era sempre stato erto che il corpo di Tezuka fosse stato modellato per amalgamarsi con il proprio, erano così perfetti assieme da sembrare come due pezzi dello stesso puzzle che s’incastravano alla perfezione.  
«Ah... Tezuka, sei così stupefacente.» Non riusciva minimamente a trattenere la sua voce, in quei momenti per il tennista era impossibile farlo perché il collega gli impediva di controllarsi. «Ah... fantastico!»  
Era terribilmente meraviglioso spingere dentro quel corpo, così caldo e stretto che faceva rabbrividire ogni suo poro e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era abbandonasi al piacere che solo l’altro riusciva a fargli provare.

 

Spero che la mia nuova drabble vi piaccia

By ♥Imperial♥Pair♥

 Atobe non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dallo schermo di uno dei suoi tanti smartphone*, adorava troppo leggere fanfiction su lui e Tezuka, sopratutto aveva un debole per le storie i cui lui era il seme.  
“Dovrei smetterla” si ripeteva ogni volta ma la tentazione di scoprire cosa le sue fan scrivevano su loro due era travolgente e ogni giorno andava alla ricerca di nuovi testi che lo facessero sognare. Tutto quello era nato un po’ per gioco un po’ per vedere come avrebbero visto il loro rapporto e ammetteva che con tutte le storie che trovava in giro un possibile coming out avrebbe fatto sicuramente sicuramente piacere a quelle scrittrici che avrebbero visto realizzare il pairing che tanto adoravano.  
A volte desiderava poter gridare al mondo intero della loro travolgetene storia, così avrebbe preso due piccioni con una fava: avrebbe fatto felice le loro fan e lui avrebbe potuto leggere ancora più fanfiction.  
Alla fine quell’idea non era poi così malvagia e prima o poi avrebbe parlato con Tezuka  
“Accetterà?” Atobe non lo sapeva ma almeno ci avrebbe provato.

 


	2. Act Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Fudanshi – act two  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Atobe sei così stretto!” “Sei fantastico!” Bottom!Atobe

Il loro non era mai stato un rapporto a senso unico, infatti, non c’erano mai state le solite definizioni tipiche delle coppie omosessuali quali erano, semplicemente seguivano i loro istinti e quella sera sarebbe stato lui, Tezuka Kunimitsu, a condurre il gioco della situazione. Forse nella mente del venticinquenne ronzava un termine nella mente: “Reverse pairing”, era così che venivano considerati dalle fan dello yaoi e slash che per loro gioia quell’estate avevano fatto coming out.  
«Atobe sei così stretto!» Quando Tezuka spingeva dentro il sensuale tennista veniva travolto un piacere talmente inteso da riuscire ad inondare tutto il suo corpo, era così stretto che si sentiva avvolto dalla estasi più fantastica dell’universo e tutta la sua lucidità veniva annienta ad ogni spinta. «Sei fantastico!»  
Atobe provava le stesse cose quando era lui a riceverlo in quel modo? “Certo che si!” si disse il campione nella sua mente perversa.  
«Anche tu lo sei, Tezuka». In quell’istante con la voce ansimante, Atobe avvicinò le labbra a quelle del coetaneo baciandolo con un trasporto ed una profondità che senza dubbio erano le migliori del mondo.  
Questa è la mia nuova fan fiction e spero che vi piaccia, è la prima che scrivo Tezuka attivo e non sono riuscita a renderlo seme al 100%, perdonatemi la prossima volta ci proverò meglio

Ciao e tanti baci.

♥Imperial♥Pair♥

 

Tezuka chiusi quasi con forza il browser del suo portatile emanando un grosso, secco e allo stesso tempo amaro sospiro: perché Atobe cercava di convincerlo facendolo coming out in quel modo? Quante fan fiction gli aveva fatto leggere in quel mese?  
Aveva ormai perso il conto, il tennista che quasi non sopportava più la cosa: davvero credeva che bastassero delle storielle perché il mondo accettasse la loro natura? Non tutti alla fine era Fujoshi e Fudanshi, non tutte le persone adoravano così follemente coppie omosessuali come loro e il mondo mai avrebbe accettato che i due tennisti più forti del mondo potessero in qualche modo amanti: il mondo era omofobo e Atobe sembrava non volerlo capire.  
Il loro rapporto poteva essere un’arma che avrebbe potuto distruggere per sempre le loro carriere e se aveva deciso di non rivelare la loro omosessualità, mai sarebbe riuscito a far cambiare le proprie idee e avrebbe difeso la sua carriera ad ogni costo, senza rinunciare ovviamente al suo meraviglioso e sensuale rivale del cuore.


End file.
